


The Secret's out

by Sunshine_of_My_Soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunkenness, Egg Laying, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_of_My_Soul/pseuds/Sunshine_of_My_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When April is wandering the back streets drunk, something unexpected happens...</p><p>This is my first publication and I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret's out

While I watch, my tentacle pushes out of my vagina. Wait, maybe I'll start from the start.

In the wonderful stupor of drunkness I had staggered home, managing to get myself lost. In the dark back streets I found myself at a dead end. It took me a while to realise I was being held in the air.

The tentacles had wrapped around me, gently removing and folding my shirt and tights. I only really started to pay attention when it shredded my bra and my thong and when it pulled my legs apart.

The first tentacle to touch my pussy had done it tentatively, almost apologetically. However, my quick gasp seemed to help it make it's mind up. It quickly pushed into my pussy, pausing briefly, before pulling out and pushing back in, slowly setting up an even rhythm. My pleasured moans made it quicken it's pace. What? I couldn't help it! More tentacles quickly joined it in pleasuring me.

Another tentacle pushed into my ass, quickly establishing a rythym with the one pistoning my cunt, so that there was always one pushing in while the other pulled out. More  tended to my breasts, plucking and pulling my hardened nipples, while the rest rubbed themselves against my body, eliciting more moans.

Somewhere in the back of my mind there was a small voice telling me that this was so wrong, that I shouldn't be here, moaning and gasping while I was being raped by a tentacle monster. My orgasims quickly shut it up though.

As my pussy and ass clenched and spasmed around the tencacles inside them, it seemed to give them their own orgasms. The tentacles inside me swelled swiftly, before squirting their payloads into me, quickly filling my rectum and womb. The rest of the tentacles rubbing against me also tipped over the edge, covering my body with their green tinged seed. It was then that i blacked out.

                                              ****

I woke face down on the ground with my clothes sitting next to me. The sun was up but no one seemed to be around, so I put on my remaining clothes and went home. 

 

I returned to the alley again that night, this time with no undergarments on, hoping that the tentacle monster would be there again. Happily it was.

It went on like this for two weeks, me arriving as it got dark with only a shirt and tights on, and me leaving in the morning with a belly full of cum and a happy smile on my face.

The last time the tentacle was there it seemed extra energetic and when I left in the morning, I unknowningly left with something extra. To my extreme disapointment there was nothing in the alley when I returned that night.

Four months later after a lot of morning sickness, worry, cravings, stress and pain I laid a small yellow egg, which hatched into a small tentacle, which crawled into my pussy. That freaked me out!

It took me a couple of months to get used to the fact that I had a tentacle living inside me, but there were quite a few advantages. To name but two, when I am alone at home it lets me take control of it, letting me extend it from my pussy so that I can use it like a third arm. I can now proudly say that I can pick up a bowl of water and not spill any. The other advantage is that it takes back it's control at night......

And so here we are, back at the start. Thanks for being patient.


End file.
